Fanfic 100 Naruto
by MusoukaS
Summary: 004. Hours. Several hours ago, a man broke Tenzo's heart for good.
1. Beginnings

**Anime:** Naruto & Naruto Shippüden.  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fanfiction and borrow them for another one.  
**Genre: **Romance.  
**Summary: **It's always nice to think back about how your relationship started, isn't it?  
**Title:** Beginnings.  
**Warning!:** Yaoi / Men luveee / ManxMan – how else can you name it?- ahead. Press the lovely 'x' button if you do not support it.

**This story is for the 'Fanfic 100' club on Y!Gallery. It has 100 subjects and you have to write one-shots (even though this isn't really a one-shot anymore) with those certain subjects. It's pretty cool and the first one is 'Beginnings', so thus; the beginning of this weird, little relationship. I'm going to post all the 100 subjects as 100 chapters – wow, sounds a lot, isn't it? **

**I find the ending very cuteee! Go read it!**

**I tried to change my stories, as they only seem to involve certain – rather- sexual scenes – I tried to keep it low and I managed, 3 yays for me! My thanks goes to a friend of mine, who helped me with picking the suitable was perfectly suitable as they share the same passion; Ninken (Ninja dogs)!**

**

* * *

**

Fingers were entwined and his hands rested underneath his head, giving the silver-haired man a lazy and relaxed appearance – at least more than it usually did.

The greenish-blue glow coming from the moon was peeping through the window of his apartment and softly touched his face, making it glow ever so lightly. He had been freed from his mask and forehead protector. The glow caressed the man's smooth cheekbones and narrow jaw line. Thin lips were underneath a small, sharp nose. Both of his eyes were now visible, giving him that familiar lazy appearance that everyone was accustomed to.

He had several scars on his face, most of them were small ones, but one particularly stood out. It ran across his eye, starting near his left nostril and ending at his left eyebrow. His eyes staring immensely. His stare was directed at nothing in particular, quite frankly, he had been lying there – for hours, staring at his ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. The only exception that made him appear alive to the outside world, was the slow and deep rising and falling of his chest.

'We are regretting, aren't we?', a soft voice suddenly asked beside him. This caused him to direct his gaze at where the voice had came from, revealing a slender, yet slightly muscular and, above all, naked body. The usual red and vertically positioned face paint had been smudged across the younger man's cheeks, a wide grin had been plastered upon his face while his head rested upon his hand, his fingers digging through his brown-colored hair, 'Well?'

'Have I mentioned how much I love your impatience?', a smirk appeared on the older man's face.

Kiba laughed softly, showing his sharp fangs, 'You're _not_ going to avoid a question _this_ time, Kakashi'.

Kakashi followed the younger man's example and rested his head upon his hand as well, 'I'm not,' a small grin appeared on his face and the younger man started to grin as well, 'I quite enjoy our time together'.

'Good,' Kiba suddenly lay his hand under the pillow, his head was now resting upon the combination consisting of soft cotton and little, white goose feathers, 'Otherwise I might have to go rough on you and tie you up, so you won't be able to put up a fight'.

'You make it sound very tempting, though', Kakashi laughed, causing him to close his eyes in pure entertainment. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Kiba placed his knees on each side of Kakashi waist, sitting on top of him. Kakashi immediately opened his eyes.

'Oi, what do you think you're doing?'

Kiba grinned as he leaned in and stopped near Kakashi's ear, 'Do you remember..,' Kiba suddenly sucked on Kakashi's earlobe, causing the older man to moan softly, 'our first kiss?'

'Aahh,' Kakashi closed his eyes as Kiba shifted his weight, lay himself on top of Kakashi and started to lick anywhere he could reach, 'Hai'.

**xxx**

_Kakashi had often worked with Team 8, seeing as Kurenai was in no position to be a proper Jounin, with her being pregnant and all. He was quite excited to see them again, actually. Team 8 was very different from his own team, team 7. This team was more quiet, yes - Kiba would sometimes have a temper, or he was impulsive or agitated, but the rest of the team made up for it. Hinata was a shy and brave young woman, that was for sure – but he never expected her to turn up as the powerful Hyuuga she had become. Shino was the silent type, which was no surprise to him as Kakashi had been more then familiar with the Aburame clan. Though, despite the temper, impulsiveness or agitated states, Kakashi had grown accustomed to it and had grown a certain 'affection' towards the young nin and his outstanding performances, more than he did with either Shino or Hinata._

_However, having a serious love relationship, or affair, with a student had never crossed his mind. Never._

_After failing to retrieve the Three-Tails, both Team 7 and Team 8 went back to Konohagakure, all team members were extremely tired and disappointed. Naruto and Kiba had been arguing the whole time when they were walking back home, blaming each other for the mission's failure._

_'It's not my fault, it's yours,' Naruto bluntly pointed towards Kiba, 'You… vampire!'. As Tenzou, Sakura and Kakashi raised their eyebrows –even though Kakashi was more slightly amused by the two, Kiba was highly offended and a thick, popping vein was visible upon his forehead, popping more dangerously with every second that passed._

_'VAMPIRE?!,' Naruto nodded wisely with his arms crossed, 'You should say something, baka!'_

_'Who are you calling a baka, baka?!', Naruto was now raising his fits towards Kiba, shaking it heavily as he tried to grab Kiba by the vest. However, Akamaru suddenly bumped up against Naruto's side, causing him to almost fall over. Kiba grabbed Naruto by the hair and started to pull at it while he grinded his teeth, 'You, BAKA!'. The boys continued to argue, both unaware of their spectators._

_Tenzou suddenly turned his head to look at his superior, 'Shouldn't we do something?'. Kakashi shrugged lazily, 'We're not supposed to like this, do we?'. Tenzou sighed heavily, disappointed in his Senpai and grabbed Naruto by the arms, who immediately started to twist and turn his way to get loose, 'Let go of me, I was winning from that dog!'_

_'**You **were winning?! Dog?!,' Kiba clenched his fists, grinding his teeth even more, 'Why, you little..'_

_Kakashi raised his eyebrow, disappeared all of the sudden and re-appeared behind Kiba, immediately grabbing him by the arms. He leaned in towards Kiba's ear, whispered softly, 'Maaah, Kiba, you should do something about that temper of yours'._

_Kiba's eyes widened, a blush appearing on his cheeks, 'Kaka'-sensei,' he unclenched his fists, 'Gomen, Kaka'-sensei'._

_Kakashi immediately released Kiba and gave him a small pat on the back as he smiled with closed eyes._

_Tenzou pouted his lips in defeat, his expression clearly not amused as the blonde was still furiously twisting underneath his grip. 'He always does that', the Kohai mumbled softly._

_---  
After reporting back to the Fifth Hokage, all of them went to the Ramen shop to eat – with of course, Kakashi and Tenzou being forced to go. Tenzou didn't even like the taste of noodles, but there were exceptions for everything. They all departed, each nin' going his or her own way._

_'Kaka'-sensei!'_

_'Hmmm?', Kakashi immediately stopped dead in his tracks, but kept standing there at the exact same point with his nose still deeply buried into his book._

_A pair of fast footsteps were heard, someone was obviously in a hurry to catch up with the man. When the younger man finally caught up with his superior, he was out of breath – breathing sharply and heavy with unsteady breaths. Kakashi waited patiently until Kiba finally regained his breathing to a more normal pace._

_'Ah, Kiba,' Kakashi paused to flip the page, 'Is there something wrong?' _

_'No,' Kiba paused, twirling his fingers shyly as a blush appeared upon his cheeks, 'I was wondering if you could perhaps train me, because you work with Ninken as well?'_

_Kakashi immediately focused his glare at Kiba from the corner of his eye, his face still remaining without any sort of emotion or expression such as disgust, fear, content, happy, angry and so on – it was difficult to see anyways as Kakashi was always wearing that mask of his, 'Sure'._

_---  
They had been training a few sessions a week, with the sessions being very long and tiring. Kiba had regained a new kind of respect for the older man ánd Naruto, seeing as Kakashi wasn't the laid-back, lazy and weak man as he seemed to be. When training, he had been very serious and driven to give Kiba what he wanted. How could he know that Kiba actually wanted **him** instead?_

_'No more,' Kiba huffed and puffed breathlessly as he wiped a hand roughly across his mouth, a wide amount of scars were visible upon the young man's bare skin, 'Please, Kaka'-sensei'. _

_'If we keep on stopping like this, you won't progress, Kiba', Kakashi said as he was sitting upon a large rock, a few meters in front of Kiba while he was reading his beloved book._

_'But..', Kiba muttered and resisted, 'I don't see why this is relevant to my training. Akamaru isn't even breaking a sweat, I'm the one who's doing all the work'._

_'Exactly', a small sound was heard as Kakashi turning his page, 'That's the first step of becoming a proper ninja who uses Ninken'._

_'But I'm exhausted!'_

_'And whining,' Kakashi paused for a few seconds to chuckle due to the fascinating reading material, 'even Naruto was more persistent'._

_Kiba immediately clenched his fists and grinded his teeth, 'If a baka like Naruto can do it, I can do it, too!'_

_Kiba immediately regained his training as Kakashi was keeping a close eye on him, grinning smugly, 'Works every time'._

_However, a hour or so later after intense training, Kiba suddenly started to fall onto his knees – tired, breathing heavily – even more than before, his body was covered with scratches, a few tiny trails of blood, bruises and such were covering his bare and visible skin. Kakashi immediately looked up, his one visible lazy eye slightly widened in surprise. He rushed his way towards Kiba and made sure Kiba's fall was broken, his own shoulder was now supporting the younger man's head, 'Maah, you okay, Kiba?'_

_'I am', Kiba tried to get up but it was all in vain, Kakashi saw this opportunity and immediately grabbed him by the arms, squatted down and laid him down onto the soft gras._

_Kakashi shook his head, 'You need to rest for a while, Kiba'._

_Kiba noticed the plastered smile upon Kakashi's face as proximity was close, he nodded before knotting his eyebrows, 'Why are you always wearing that mask?'_

_Kakashi scratched the back of his skull as he shyly started to laugh._

_'Ah, come on Kaka'-sensei!,' Kiba suddenly leaned in to look closer, trying to see what exactly was under that mask, 'Are you hiding something, or are you just doing so for pure fun? Tormenting others by letting them guess what's underneath it and such?'_

_'Maybe..', Kiba noticed the curving of the older man's lips._

_'You're not going to tell anyone, are you?'_

_'Ah, hai'._

_Within a few seconds, slender fingers found their way to the rim of Kakashi's mask, anxiously waiting for approval – Kakashi did nothing to stop Kiba as he was rather amused by the sudden interest. Kiba saw this as a silent agreement and started to slowly peal the mask down. His mouth started to drop open, anxiously and curiously waiting the revealing of Kakashi's face. His mouth dropped with each second a little further as the pealing-process progressed. The small, sharp nose and thin lips were revealed, among many small scars and the beginning of the outstanding scare crossing his left eye._

_On the spur of the moment, Kiba leaned more in and brushed his lips fiercely and hungrily against Kakashi's, Kakashi's visible eye widened as Kiba closed his, 'Maaahh-'._

_As Kakashi tried to get loose, Kiba's hand went to the back of older man's skull, pushing him more towards him to deepen the kiss as Kakashi, too, gave into the urge, stopped resisting and closed his eyes._

**_xxx_**

'How could I forgot?', Kakashi paused to smile as he thought back to their first shared kiss, brushing his lips ever so lightly with his fingertips as he did, 'I'm glad you did, though'.

'Oh?', Kiba looked up, eyes burning with a hungrily curiosity and a certain desire - waiting to be fed as his head was now settled and resting upon Kakashi's chest, following the movements of his slow breathing.

Kakashi nodded, 'Otherwise I would have to miss..,' he paused, his eyes shifting through their sockets as if he was trying to find the right word – after a brief and silent moment, they stopped and a smiled appeared on his face, _'..this'._

'That what we share, you mean?'

The older man nodded again.

'Quite the perfect fairytale beginning, wasn't it?', Kiba said as his hand roamed across Kakashi's chest.

Immediately, a raised eyebrow and puzzled look were visible upon Kakashi's face. Kiba looked up, smiling warmly and hearty before bursting out in a laughter, causing Kakashi to follow the example and burst out in a laughter, too – even if he wasn't quite sure why.

_Oh, yes – the perfect beginning._

**_FIN._**


	2. Insides

**Warning!:** Yaoi / Men luveee / ManxMan – how else can you name it?- ahead. Press the lovely 'x' button if you do not support it.

* * *

Rain.

If he hated one thing in the world, it would be rain.

The fact was, it had been raining the whole day – making his mood far beyond his usual enthusiastic, persistent and cheerful one. Aside from the mood changing, making it seem as if he was PMSing the whole time, everything seemed to be affected by the water that fell down from the sky. Trees and their leaves, flowers, soil and such would be sagged with water, being unable to progress the quick flowing of the pure water. It seemed as if they were drowning due to the fluent streaming of the see-through liquid.

Even the people surrounding him seemed to be disliking the rain, too. In fact, they were hiding from it, as if it was a dangerous thing and if it touched you, even if it simply slid down your elbow, you'd be a goner.

He silently passed them with his head hung, watching how his feet dug into the soft sand, which was now starting to become rather muddy. His back was slightly bend, his hands were digging deeply into his pocket and his pace was rather slow, oh yes – he was deeply affected by this sudden change of weather. He had been longing to train to become stronger than Sasuke and would've done so immediately after he got out of the hospital. In fact, he had been released less than a hour or so and it had been raining ever since the sun let it beams shine through the dark sky and sleep-deprived clouds, making the sky more evil with it's reddish and black glow.

xxx

Naruto sighed deeply as he turned his key in the lock, opening the door with a swing and closing it with a loud bang. '_Tss,'_ he muttered, '_Stupid weather'_.

He quickly undid his shoes, throwing them shamelessly beside the door entrance near the doormat. They were completely covered with mud, causing the mud to immediately make it's own trail to the wooden floor.

'_Geez_', Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out what do next. He really had been hoping to train for the day and he didn't feel like going back into that dreadful rain again. Another heavy sigh released itself from the blonde-haired young man.

He released himself from the orange and black jacket that had been pressed tightly against his skin ever since he came out of the hospital, with it's weight being doubled, he tossed it shamelessly upon a chair. He walked to his bed and let himself fall down onto it – his face now facing the window, with his gaze fixed at it – watching how the rain danced outside against every object it could find and touch. Suddenly, among all the other victims, one stood out – a boy.

Naruto grinned to himself as he watched how Sai quickly made his way through the rain, who was trying to find a good place to shelter.

To be honest, he never really liked Sai that much – he was the outsider, he was the one who was trying to replace Sasuke, and failed horribly. He could never stand, or even replace him, in Sasuke's footsteps, nor did he even try to. His behavior was strange, too - even for guy like Naruto. Though, even if Sai hadn't been completely able to replace Sasuke, he had shown how impressive he could be and how well ROOT trained it's peers – after all, there hadn't been a thing Sai couldn't handle.

Naruto sighed to himself and opened the window, giving the rain the opportunity to find and dance against new objects; such as Naruto himself. 'Sai!', Naruto shouted out in the dark sky.

Sai immediately looked up from hopping from one place to another, his right hand placed upon his forehead, shielding his eyes from the hard wind and rain, 'Hmm? Naruto?'  
_  
What is he doing..?  
_  
'Sai!,' Naruto paused and bit his bottom lip, being unsure how to put it, 'Why won't you come in until the weather clears up?'

Sai smiled one of his unique ones, Naruto wasn't even sure whether it was a fake one or a real one for once, 'It's not needed. Thank you'.

Naruto pouted his lips, 'Come on! Don't make me get you!'

Sai scratched the back of his skull, sweat started to form on his napes as he felt rather unpleasant by the threat, '_They say that you should never put down an offer from a friend.. maybe, it's not that bad after all'_. Sai looked up, smiled again and waved, 'Sure!'

Naruto smiled in response, his sky-light blue eyes twinkling as he closed his window.

xxx

Sai knocked upon Naruto's door and the door immediately swung open, showing a grinning idiot that was Naruto, 'Nice, weather, huh?'

Sai smiled back in response, seeing as he thought this was the only proper response, 'Well, I've experienced better'.

Naruto stepped aside to let Sai in, but Sai didn't budge. Naruto peeked over the ledge of his door, an eyebrow raised, 'You can come in'.

Sai smiled again as he followed Naruto's gestures, 'You should take your shoes off'. Sai nodded, took them off and placed his shoes beside Naruto's after Naruto pointed where.  
_  
Oh, boy – how did I get into this?  
_  
xxx

A few minutes later, Sai was sitting on Naruto's bed, seeing as the young man lacked a TV or even a couch. Naruto came back from his bathroom, holding a towel in one hand and a spare of his clothes in the other, 'You wouldn't mind the colors, would you?'

Sai's face was now blank, 'Not at all,' -_praise them after they do something very kind for you-,_ 'That's very nice of you, Naruto'. A fake smile appeared.

Naruto smiled in response and gave Sai the clothes and the towel. In return, he grabbed Sai's clothes and started to fold them neatly, he would put them in the washer later on as the machine was already working busy.

Being so alone for many years had taught him many things, including doing the laundry.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at how Sai put the spare clothes on, he didn't even seem to care or was even the slightest bit upset that he was half naked in front of his teammate.  
After Sai had put the clothes on, Naruto's eyes slowly stopped it's gazing towards the slightly older young man's chest and followed it's trail back to his face.  
There, he found out Sai had been watching him – an interesting and curious look was written all over his face, his head was slightly crooked. 'Is there something wrong?'

Naruto closed his mouth, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red as sweat started to form and drip on and down his face, 'No, no – of course not!', he protested, hands high up in the air and crazily shifting through it, causing Sai's clothes to fly through the air and fall on top of the shoes.

'Gomen', Naruto muttered as he grabbed the clothes and immediately went to the bathroom. He watched his self-reflection in the mirror, his hands on each side of his face, pressing it tightly together.

_What the hell is going on? What's happening to me?_

Sai, completely baffled by the whole event, got up on his feet and started to walk to the bathroom, 'Are you all right? Have I done something wrong?', he paused as Naruto remained silent, 'Should I leave?', he said as he crooked his head, oblivious and misunderstanding.

'N-n-no!', Naruto stumbled over his own words, 'I'm fine'. He pressed his face ever tighter together, causing him to look like a huge deformed fish with big ol' lips. _Fuck._All of the sudden, Sai stood in the entrance, leaning rather carelessly against the doorframe, 'You sure?,' Sai hesitated, afraid of saying wrong things, especially since Naruto was someone who could easily get upset, 'I mean; You don't look so well'.

Naruto eyes grew wider as it took him off guard, his hands immediately released his face of the tight grip. He turned to Sai, shifting a hand quickly through thin air, sweat beginning to form on his face yet again, 'What do you mean? I couldn't be better!'

Sai smiled and closed their distance, invading Naruto's personal space and poked his cheek, 'That doesn't look good – I think you may have been pressing it too tightly'. Naruto's eyes slid from the finger, to his hand, to his arm and eventually, to his face. Sai raised a single eyebrow as he observed the young man's reaction.

Naruto suddenly leaned in and brushed his lips softly against Sai's lips, causing Sai to first protest, eyes widened, but after a while, he gave in, his eyes closing as Naruto deepened the kiss.

_Not training for the day and being inside had it's upsides too, after all. _

* * *

**A/N:  
I don't think I came close to the mentioned subject, but hey, I tried.. Yeah.. anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story!  
Love me? Well, hit that review button and let me know what you think!  
The next subject will be 'outsides', anyone suggestions? Pairings you prefer, perhaps?  
**


	3. Outsides

**003. Outsides.**

With a loud thud, Naruto had been send through the sky and fell hard onto the ground, making skid marks all over the place – which makes sense as it was a punch, a combination that mainly consists of force and speed from none other than a certain pink haired Konoichi with green orbs, and we all know that she possesses an amazingly and enormous strength.

It had made him sliding all over the wet and short grass. 'Ouccchh', was all what our dear and poor Naruto could mutter as his face had been the main sliding part. His legs dangled high above his head in the sky, scratches and small wounds covered the said part of his face, his expression blank as he suffered from brain-deadness. Well, Naruto had been suffering from_ that _a long while, nonetheless…

Naruto had now learnt his lesson to speak appropriate in front of a lady, which includes no cursing, and never tell her that, whenever she's mad or cranky, she must be having her time of the month, also known as the period, feared by many men in Konohagakure – especially when it spoke of a certain Hokage and her fists of doom.

---

Tenzou had one hand placed upon his hip, and hit himself on the forehead with the other in defeat and slight disappointment, 'Naruto..'.

'BAKA!', Sakura muttered as she made her way towards Naruto with steady and heavy steps, fist clenched and arms following the movement of her legs. Her face and dead-stare expression were more terrifying than Tenzou's ghoul face could ever be.

'Senpai, shouldn't we do something?', Tenzou asked as he turned to his superior, who was casually sitting behind him upon a low rock and was reading his beloved romantic (or, how normal people would look at it; _perverted,_ Tenzou stated) novel. His eyes were glued to the page, caring very little about his surroundings, 'Hmm?'. His eyes never left the page, instead, they kept shifting through the lines on a rather steady pace and he chuckled, it couldn't sound even more perverted.

Tenzou frowned due to the lacking of Kakashi's interest for his own pupils, his eyes were still glued to the pages. The corner of Tenzou's lips twitched promising, '_Unbelievable.._'.

The fact was, Kakashi had been doing this ever since Tenzou had been on Kakashi's team as a captain, letting Tenzou take the blame for every single little thing that had happened between the two young Ninja's.

He placed his hands onto his hips, pouted his lips and came to the conclusion that his Senpai needed to be taught a lesson. 'Senpai!', he suddenly stammered as he grabbed the precious book from his superiors silk fingers, his eyebrows frowned in slight frustration. This caused the older man to react, his one single-visible eye widened in minor shock as his hand, that was holding the aqua-colored book previously before Tenzou grabbed it, started to reach to it. He yammered and whined as a small enfant, 'Maah! Yamato, give it back!'

Tenzou, however, didn't budge and hold the book only a little higher, 'You want it back, huh?'. A mischievous grin appeared on his face, his eyes twinkling at the mere thought of his prank set into action.

Kakashi's eyebrow quirked up once, this caused Tenzou to grin even more; knowing that the man before him had signed his death. 'You know I can easily get up and grab it, right?', Kakashi asked as he let his hands hang, more or less dangle, between his legs, giving up.

Tenzou nodded in understanding, 'Well, Senpai. I doubt it that you will retrieve it from me. Why? I have two reasons for your sorry little ass. One, you're godlike lazy. And two, that doesn't mean I will easily let go off that thing, unlike you, I ám persistent and get what I want,' Yamato grinned mischievous again, 'Now, do you want it back?'

Kakashi, slightly stunned by the sudden change of heart of his Kohai – of whom he thought he knew and apparently, he didn't, nodded in return.

'Good. Ever since I came in your team, you've been treating me badly,' Tenzou had been knotting his eyebrows furiously at first, but suddenly smiled, 'But no more. You have to do two things, after those things, you will get it back-'.

Kakashi raised his index finger, holding it slightly into the air as if to protest. In fact, his mouth had been already opened, if it wasn't for Tenzou cutting him off, 'You have my promise, Senpai'.

'Fine,' the older man sighed deeply, disencouraged, as he hung his head down, scratching the back of his skull lazily on his unique way, 'What do I have to do?

Tenzou grinned smugly as he started to put the book away in one of his pockets, _Sweet victory.  
_He noticed that Kakashi had been watching him do so for as long as it took him, of course Tenzou couldn't refuse the temptation and started to put it away verrrrrrrry sloooowwwwlyyy. Kakashi's eyes were fixated at the small greenish looking novel, keeping a very close eye on it – as if he was scared that Tenzou had evil plans with a certain said novel. But little did he know that his assumptions were correct.

When Tenzou finally had placed the novel away and regained Kakashi's interest – which was most of the time noticeable if he looks right at you-, he continued to explain further, 'For now, you have to stop Sakura from beating the living daylight out of Naruto,' Kakashi sighed, not wanting to interfere between the two as he was sure he'd be a victim of her enormous strength too if he did, 'Understood, Senpai?', Tenzou asked with a sly smirk plastered upon his face.

Kakashi nodded as he rubbed his fingers across his forehead to the bridge of his nose, _how the hell was he going to get out of this?_

'I know what you're thinking, Senpai, but you better hurry', Tenzou reached for something in his pocket, 'That is, if you want this back', he said while he dangled the precious book in front of Kakashi's vision. Kakashi literally moaned in protest, hit his forehead with his head and whined childlike, 'Do I really have to?'

'Senpai!', the younger man demanded strictly.

'All right, all right,' Kakashi immediately got onto his feet, 'Hold your horses, you really should remove that stick from your butt, Kohai'.

Tenzou pouted his lips as his eyebrow immediately twitched at the use of the rare word, simply to make sure that Tenzou realized in what mood and state Kakashi currently was in, 'Be my guest and remove it for me, will you?'

Kakashi immediately looked over his shoulder, turning round ever so slightly to stare – more or less gape with an open mouth- at his peer for his strange behavior, 'Excuse me?'

The younger man grinned, 'Never mind. Just hurry up, will you? Even Gai will realize faster that he doesn't possess the 'power of youth' anymore, I heard him crack his back last week'.

_Actually, that was pretty funny._

'Right', Kakashi turned around and shook his head slightly, trying to block the image that crossed his mind involving a certain Gai with a cane, he smirked to himself. He waggled, more fully wobbling, his way towards the half-dead Jinchuuriki and the furious pink haired Konoichi.

---

Tenzou had been watching the whole scenery, one of his hands had been covering his mouth, while the other was placed on his stomach. Not because it was gruesome, well, it actually was for Kakashi, but he was really trying to hold his laughter. The corners of his lips were curving promisingly as he saw and heard every fist that dangerously made it's way and touched a piece of Kakashi meat.

Kakashi came promising back, too. His hands were dangling beside his legs, as if he had giving up on life and you could see he was dragging himself to walk back to Tenzou. His expression was terrified – his one visible eye was wide in mere shock, his headband had been partly ripped off (Sakura really has sharp nails, for special occasions like these) – as well had been his vest and some ends of his hair. Some visible places were already covered with black bruises.

Tenzou chuckled, pushing his hand harder against his lips while he tried to maintain some seriousness in his pose. He failed horribly when Kakashi started to speak, well, more mutter on a high squeaky tone, 'So… strong…no.. more,.. please'.

As Tenzou continued to roll over the floor due to laughter, Kakashi just looked at him – clenching his fist furiously as flames and fire started to rise in the older man's single lazily eye, 'That's sooooo not funny'.

----

'I bet it was one of your most wild experiences', Tenzou said as he finally got up and removed a single tear from under his eye with his index finger, 'Ah, such brilliance'.

Kakashi muttered something under his breath as he unclenched his fists. 'Hmm?', Tenzou looked up, a sly grin appearing upon his face.

'Nothing,' Kakashi muttered softly, sighing lightly, 'What do I have to do now?'

'You'd be surprised', Tenzou kept trying to look smug, a failed attempt but what did he know, as he approached Kakashi. Kakashi raised one of his eyebrows, being rather uncomfortable in these situations, 'You're not going to rape me, are you? '

'I'm not going to r-,' Tenzou suddenly blanked, 'What? What do you take me for?!'

'Well, for a person who won't, you really got that I'm-gonna-rape-u-stare down. What have you been doing in ANBU after I left?', Kakashi suddenly started to grin perversely, his lazy eye slightly crooked and closed as his face intruded Tenzou's personal space – heck, it was only an inch or so away from his.

'Very funny, Senpai, but you're just rotating around the real subject here. That's your next assignment, come here'. Tenzou leaned in near Kakashi's ear and placed his hand before his mouth as he whispered Kakashi's next assignment.

Kakashi's eye widened again, 'You want me to do WHAT?'

Tenzou shrugged lazily and placed his hands onto his hips, he bent forward, 'If you're not going to do it, you won't get it back and I will personally burn that book of yours'.

A smile crept upon the younger man's face, the corners of his lips curved slightly as he watched how Kakashi's brain started to work - hard. After a short silence, including a certain Copy Ninja and pulling hard onto the silver locks, he decided he had no choice, 'Fine. Let's do it'.

'That's my Senpai,' Tenzou pouted his lips in thought while the hands remained on their said places, 'I think I can arrange some of those things'.

'I was already afraid you might say that', Kakashi muttered as he shut his eyes at the mere thought of it.

----  
There he was, standing on the square of Konoha. This wasn't unusual for him to do, he often stopped dead in his tracks and looked around him, watching people. Sometimes he watched them from the side line.

But today, it was different. It was unusual. He was now the centre of the attention as people formed a circle around him. Naruto, Sakura and Tenzou had been the ones who were watching him from the side line, rolling all over the floor due to laughter.

Kakashi had had an extreme make-over; there were rubber bands in his hair with the most disgusting and floristic colors, such as bright pink, purple and blue. He now got several ponytails.

Aside from that, he wore the most hideous make-up that existed, blue mascara and a soft pink tone eyeshade. A hearty shade of red had been painted on his lips and it didn't fit the rubber bands, nor with his outfit.

And his outfit was a real charm, the one where Sakura had been the most proud of. He wore a skirt, one that reached the halve of upper leg and it's color was white combined with a small bright pink circle pattern. His shirt had been the lightest shade of pink that he was wearing and it had a low cut. To make him even more feminine, if it was possible, Tenzou had asked Shizune to steal a bra from Tsunade. He made Kakashi wear it and had placed watermelons in it to make it more real.

The finishing touch were the silhouette high heels – the most ugliest shade of pink had been used and it had amazed Tenzou and his partners in crime how well Kakashi could walk on it when he had tried them on the first time.

Overall, Kakashi looked like a cheap whore with sexy and hairy legs, who would be capable of doing everything when being provoked on the right way.

But this wasn't all - it had been a small part of the assignment. So, to complete the assignment, Kakashi placed the small stereo down on the pavement in front of him. He pushed the play button and the song 'Caramell Dansen' came from it's speakers. Kakashi sighed to himself and had the urge to hit himself hard.

'Woooo! Show me some hip movement, foxy thang!', Tenzou suddenly shouted from his first row seats, his hands pressed tightly against the corners of his lips to increase the shouting. This caused only more laughter and tears rolling over cheeks.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he scratched the back of his skull nervously, being thankful that Tenzou had rather lenient so he could keep his mask on. Everybody, including Gai and his pupils, were watching him curiously. Most of the were shocked and anxious to wait what would happen, others were simply laughing and wetting their selves due to it.

'Is that my bra?!', Tsunade suddenly blurted out, pointing her finger at the transsexual Kakashi as she noticed the familiar straps. As she turned to look at Shizune, Shizune only looked away in innocence.

After a brief moment of silence, Kakashi placed his hands on either side of his head, placed his feet/legs almost against each other and began to shake his hips and dancing perfectly to the song.

---

Kakashi sighed heavily as he turned the lock from his apartment door, the small stereo had been securely wrapped under his left arm as he had managed to walk to his apartment and actually walking up the stairs with those damned high heels – and not to speak of how badly they had been aching his feet, because the size had been a few sizes smaller than his own.

He tried to kick them off, but instead, he lost his balance and fell hard onto the floor and the precious stereo, shattering it all over the place.

'Damn.. straps!', Kakashi breathed as he opened the straps, undid himself from the horrifying shoes and threw them against his wall, 'That Tenzou, I will get him back!'

Today had been a pure tortuous hell. He would be the laughing stock of Konohagakure tomorrow and the upcoming days, he knew it.

As he rubbed his aching feet, he wanted to do nothing more than to sit on his bed and read his precious and beloved book after the exhausting day. However, Tenzou had never given the book back, even if he had finished the assignments and completed them fantastically.

'Idiot', he murmured as he got up, waggled his way to his refrigerator, opened it and grabbed a sake bottle out of it. He took a long sip from it while he removed the many rubber bands from his hair. He made his way to the bathroom, leaving the bottle on the counter. He watched himself in the mirror, 'Ridiculous'.

He turned the tap on and splashed water onto his face as he watched his reflection. Eventually, he removed all the make-up and cleaned and dried himself. He sighed heavily as he switched the light off, he then went back to the kitchen and grabbed the sake bottle to take a big gulp of it. He took the bottle with him to his bedroom.

As he switched the light on, he found a surprise lying on his bed.

'Why, hello there, young lady', Tenzou rested his head upon one of his hands and played with the soft bed sheet with his other one, stroking it and letting it slide/brush between his fingers, 'Care to remove that stick out of my butt now?'

Kakashi grinned, noticing that his beloved book was placed upon Tenzou's head, 'Sure', he said as he approached the bed as a hungry predator.

* * *

**A/N: That sure was a long story, wasn't it? I couldn't manage to even try to get it down – I think it would be no good for the story itself. I was going more to the humor side instead of the whole sexual themed one, hope I managed to do that!**

I hope you all enjoyed reading it, felt sorry for poor Kakashi!, had some chuckles, laughed and so on. I'm really surprised what you think about this, so hit that review button and share your thoughts! Critique is encouraged!


	4. Hours

**004. Hours.**

**Pairings:** [anti-]KakaTen & [ pro-]KakaIru  
**Warning:** men luve ahead!

It had been several hours ago when he had seen his superior. His presence had gone unknown, unacknowledged, though.

He let out a heavy sigh, exhaling a continues, yet small, trail of smoke as his cigarette dug deeper and deeper into the ashtray before him, putting the said cigarette out when it reached it's final destination.

He sighed heavily again.

He sat there, all alone in a booth in one of the public and mature bars of Konohagakure. His view had been perfect, he watched varies of people come and go for several hours. They mysteriously passed him while being absorbed by their daily routines, too distracted in whatever they were doing that they didn't even notice that they were secretly being spied on, secretly being watched by _him_. Would they even notice his presence at all when they weren't busy doing their routines?

….Probably not.

Not one of them had felt the penetrating stare of the brown pair of almond-shaped orbs that had been secretly watching them. Not one would turn round, look at him from the other side of the window that stood between them as a solid hindrance, and greeted him.

Not a single one.

He sighed deeply as he desperately reached out for his pack of cigarettes to grab another one. Just then, at that exact moment, hours after his superior had turned his back on him, he saw him again.

His heart melted away at the mere sight of the lazy stance, yet physique appearance of the mysterious, sexy and masked men. Would he have ever known that he had impeccable influence on his former student? Would he have done what he had done?

His stomach had been turning, the former oh-so sleeping butterflies had been awakened and were now furiously crawling in his abdomen.

He had loved him from the day he had lied his eyes on him, on that interesting individual named Hatake Kakashi, but he had never dared to admit his feelings out loud and confront his superior with his inner struggle of conflicted emotions.

It was too late now.

He lit another cigarette, his lips welcomed the small object and it's addictive taste. As he placed his lighter back onto the table beside his pack of smokes, something suddenly caught his eye – the man who had was accompanying his loved one.

His teeth immediately grinded against each other in pure anger, crushing and tearing the once oh-so solid object, that had been peacefully resting between his lips, into shreds. His penetrating brown eyes were now spying the two men before him in utter disgust, jealousy and hatred.

He had tried to look away, to focus his attention onto children that were playing, jump roping and so on, but he was reluctantly forced to watch the two men passing slowly by. No matter how often he tried to look away, his eyes kept gliding back towards their direction - much to his dismay.

The two men were showing their affection towards each other by holding hands - their fingers tangled together. It created a confusing sea of many fingers, no one could say which finger originated from which specific man.

The same two men had ripped his beating heart out of his chest and had stamped on it, and the Academy teacher, unknowingly, had danced onto it afterwards, as if to celebrate his new victory.

Oh yes, several hours ago, the man whom he so greatly held dear and loved, had publically engaged into a relationship with the Chuunin and had broken Tenzo's lonely and miserably heart.

Forever.

--------------------------

Do not kill me, please? I was simply in the mood for some drama, and something different. This popped up into my head, who knows why?

I don't want people screaming, '' KAKAIRU IS ZHE BEST! KAKATEN SUCKS!'' or '' KAKATEN ROCKS! KAKAIRU STINK!'', because I simply do not like that shit and will kick your ass for it. Besides, the most likely pairing that will succeed will be.... KakaGai.. there, now you know it!

I know, I know.. Tenzo isn't your every day type that would smoke, but yea.. do you mind? I thought it would bring some extra drama with it.

Oh, shoot. I just wrote anti-KakaTen and pre-KakaIru. What's wrong with me?! D:


End file.
